


Something New

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Something Borrowed [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, honeymoon outtake, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: Windows down and loose hair blowing over the top of a pair of aviators... long legs and bare feet tapping on the dashboard... a gravelly sweet voice singing along to the radio...Shiro knows heaven. It smiles over at him from the passenger's seat as they tear down the highway with nothing but two duffle bags and matching ridiculous grinsOuttakes for Something Borrowed.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who wanted more Sheith fluff :P

Windows down and loose hair blowing over the top of a pair of aviators... long legs and bare feet tapping on the dashboard... a gravelly sweet voice singing along to the radio...

Shiro knows heaven. It smiles over at him from the passenger's seat as they tear down the highway with nothing but two duffle bags and matching ridiculous grins. Heaven was watching plush lips form the words he never could admit he needed, it was dancing slow circles under twinkling lights way out in the desert long after everyone else had packed up.

Unfortunately, between the emotional whiplash and atrocious lack of planning, he hasn't gotten to _know_ heaven yet.

Which is why the line of Keith's thigh underneath his silky basketball shorts is doing it for Shiro in a way skimpy lingerie might for any other man. Intellectually, he knows what's under there – he's seen Keith naked plenty of times over the course of their friendship. He even knows that there's probably a pair of red boxers bunched up near his hips right now, nothing too fancy, but between them and the loose fitting tank-top that shows off his muscled shoulders and arms, well...

Shiro _wants._

He's wanted since that searing kiss Keith had branded across his soul yesterday at the alter – has wanted for years before that really, but now that it's within his grasp it's all he can think about. Ever the thoughtful friend, Matt had stayed with his parents last night to give them the perfect opportunity to christen every surface of the apartment - but when they had finally staggered inside with twined fingers and really just stared at each other the dark circles underneath their eyes were more prominent than ever.

So they had slept, Keith's head pillowed on his chest and dark hair in his mouth. The comforting weight had cracked something open and Shiro couldn't help but lay there listening to Keith's soft snoring and shed a few grateful tears into his hair. Waking up had been even better, calloused fingers brushing his bangs from his face as Keith's lips dipped down to capture his own. A few wet breaths were shared, matching smiles of disbelief that this was real, that they could lay like this pressed together in the creeping sunlight.

But of course, they had a schedule to keep – one that didn't account for post-marriage snuggling, and neither of them had packed properly like they intended to last night... so they traded a few more laughing, lazy kisses, threw some clothes into a bag, poured their coffee into travel mugs, and hit the road.

Really, there isn't anything else that could make this trip better anyway.

Keith's nose wrinkles beneath the mirrored shades, no doubt catching the dopey smile Shiro can see reflected in them. “Eyes on the road there, husband.” It's meant to be teasing, but the endearment comes out breathy still and Shiro's heart clenches harder than his hands on the wheel.

“I can't help it, Mr. Shirogane.” The sappy smile intensifies as Shiro flicks him a helpless grin. “You're so beautiful.” Keith's cheeks go violently red, the color curling to the tips of his ears as he ducks his head and sputters. It makes Shiro melt and reach a hand over to brush his cheek. “Captivating, my love! Spell binding! Enthralling!” The drama in his tone intensifies with each exclamation until Keith is slapping at his hand, giggling helplessly into his own as he tries to hide his flaming cheeks.

“Stop it you giant dork!” Fingers splay as he peeks through them, brows furrowed like an angry kitten. “You're the cute one.”

“Blasphemy!” Shiro gasps dramatically, clutching his spurned hand to his chest. “Slander against my husband!”

Keith squawks, giggling as Shiro's theatrics make the car swerve slightly. “Your husband is going to get into a high speed wreck if you don't watch the road!” He reaches up and grabs the emergency side handle with a playful scowl for emphasis. “And if I die without getting that dick I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!”

It's Shiro's turn to flare a brilliant pink, sheepish as he puts both hands back on the wheel. “Ah, well then...” He clears his throat, squirming in his seat a little at the thought of Keith being just as eager for him. “Can't have that now can we?”

Keith drops his hands, smirk growing over his face as he raises an eyebrow at Shiro's spreading blush. “Oh my... what a pretty pink you are, husband...” Reaching out, he trails one finger across Shiro's bottom lip, then down to the hollow of his throat. “Do you like the thought of me taking you? Or of me being spread out all needy for you?”

“Keith...” Shiro tries to make the word a low warning, but it comes out a little too close to a whine for that as his hips roll without his permission.

“Shiro.” Keith bites back, snapping his teeth as his finger hooks into the collar of Shiro's shirt and pulls it to the side. “It's just an innocent question... I am a newlywed yet to be taken, after all...”

“Fuck.” The groan pries itself from Shiro's chest as the steering wheel creaks under his grip. “I'm not gonna fuck you in a car the first time, baby.”

“Mmm, I know.” Humming, Keith drags his finger down Shiro's chest, tracing his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. “But that doesn't mean I can't dream about your cock splitting me open.” He palms himself with his free hand, tipping his head back with a groan at the much needed pressure. “I bet you'd be so good too... I've been thinking about it for years, the things you'd do to me.” His hand rubs through the silky fabric slowly before dipping underneath his waistband and wrapping around his own cock, beading at the tip. “You're gonna fill me so well, I bet I could get off just on those thick fingers...”

“ _Keith_.” It's practically a squeak that escapes Shiro as he frantically darts glances between the highway and the love of his life stroking his beautiful length next to him. “What are you doing?!”

“Mmm, don't mind me sweetheart...” He gasps on the upstroke as his thumb slides over his slit. “Just imagining how hot you're going to look covered in my cum.”

The gasp Shiro lets out could almost pass for scandalized if not for the impressive tent growing in his own shorts and the way he squirms in his seat. “You can't just.... _say_ things like that!” The tips of his ears are throbbing red as he tries desperately to keep his eyes on the road, ignoring the slick sounds coming from the passenger's seat. “I swear to god if all my blood goes to my dick and I pass out and we die...”

Keith throws his head back to bark out a laugh, hand stilling and eyes twinkling as he looks at his beet red husband. “You wouldn't do that to us, darling.” He pats Shiro reassuringly on the cheek with the sticky hand that had been wrapped around himself . “I have full faith in you.”

Torn between wrinkling his nose in playful disgust and flushing with the praise, Shiro shoots his husband a firm side-eye. “Much appreciated, _dear_.”

Keith tucks himself back in his shorts anyway, angelic expression firmly in place.

“Of course.” He chirps, stretching back in his seat again with his long legs and the outline of his still hard cock on display. “So where are we staying tonight anyway?”

Obviously he didn't read the itinerary, but Shiro supposes he can forgive him when he looks that good. “It's a little bed and breakfasty cottage thing, right down the coast from the park that we can hit on the way up to the observatory.” Just thinking about it brings a grin to his face. He'd initially chosen it because it was adorable and had a daybed that he could sleep on while they were there, but now that he can freely admit it, well... it's disgustingly romantic. The floaty curtains in the pictures of the bedroom open up into a meadow view – and beyond that is a trail along the western cliff face, perfect for sunset strolls. He can't wait to see Keith's face when they get there.

If they get there... which at least seems more likely now that Keith isn't actively trying to kill him. If someone had told Shiro that he'd eventually marry the love of his life and then spend the next day not thoroughly fucking him on every surface of the house he'd have laughed them out of the goddamn city.

But here he is, blueballed by his damned itinerary as his very own walking wet dream pokes curiously at a map with the wind whipping through his hair.

“Sounds neat.” Keith traces his finger up the marked highway they're on to the little red dot Shiro had circled. “What's our ETA?” He glances up through his lashes with a sweetly curious look, like he wasn't setting fire to Shiro's sanity less than two minutes ago.

God he loves this man.

It must show on his ridiculously soft face because Keith raises one eyebrow a little too knowingly. “Today I hope.” He teases, feet tapping out a nonsense rhythm again. “Can't have you driving all day with your head in the clouds.”

“Can't help it.” Shiro sighs back, unrepentantly lovesick. “Marrying you sent me straight to cloud nine.”

“Shiirooo!” Keith groans, hiding his face in the map. “That was terrible.” One corner flops down to reveal a twinkling eye, trying very hard to be stern. “I can't believe my husband has such an awful sense of humor.”

“Sorry.” Shiro shrugs, entirely not sorry as he trains his dopey smile back on the road. “But if it didn't drive you away for a decade then you're definitely stuck with me now.”

The exaggerated sigh should be offensive, but even hearing Keith's long-suffering teasing feels like a gift he never thought he'd get to call his own... his _husband_ was exasperated in the passenger seat.

“I guess there's worse people to be stuck with.” Keith throws him a wicked grin as his eyebrows dance. “I could have actually married Matt.”

“Oh god, don't remind me.” Shiro wheezes, dragging a hand through his hair and darting a glance to the imp next to him. “You had us shitting bricks.” Shivering, he shakes his head as Keith giggles. “You _brothered_ me.”

“That was mom!” Keith crows, slapping at his thighs as Shiro twists his face up mutinously. “And you should have seen your faces!”

“Were they green?” Shiro snarks back, fingers tapping on the wheel. “I bet they were green... they felt green.”

“They were pretty green...” Keith snickers as he thinks fondly on the look of mild terror on Matt's face. “But you both deserved it.”

Shiro hums noncommittally, pulling a hand off the wheel to wobble it in an 'eh' motion. “I dunno if we deserved that much-”

“Pftt.” Keith cuts him off, pushing back even further in his seat and crossing his arms behind his head. “You two were gonna try to groom swap me in front of everyone I know without so much as a 'oh hey by the way' – you deserved every moment of green faces.”

“We went through an entire tube of clinical strength deodorant!” Shiro protests as he waves a hand up and down his body. “My knees were sweating puddles!”

“I went through months thinking I was gonna marry Matt!” Keith fires back and Shiro deflates – because yeah... that one is pretty bad.

He doesn't even bother to look over at Keith's raised eyebrow and smug grin as he clears his throat and fiddles with the radio.

“So anyway, we're about three hours out from the bed and breakfast.”

Keith takes the deflection with a graceful snort and tips his head back against the door frame. “Well, put on some good music, sweetheart.” He slides the aviators down his nose to aim a lecherous wink. “I've gotta warm up my vocal chords for later.”

 

 

They make it there in two and a half, even with a stop to stretch their legs and get gas.

Keith teases Shiro the entire way about his lead foot, but all he cares about at this point is getting this sweet, sexy man of his under his hands properly. The door to the car is barely kicked shut before Shiro's on him, pressing him up against the door until their hips are flush.

“Hi Baby.” He breathes down at him, hands settling firmly on Keith's waist as his thumbs stroke little circles there. “I missed you.”

“Shiro.” Keith deadpans, lips pursed in amusement. “We've literally been six inches apart all day long. You couldn't miss me if you wanted to.”

“Oh no...” Shiro purrs, eyes mischievous as his fingers crawl lower to grab two firm handfuls of ass. “I was talking to my friend here.” It rips a startled squawk of laughter from Keith as he jerks his hips forward and swats at Shiro's chest - but Shiro pays him no mind as he kneads happily, eyes closed like a contented cat. “I've been thinking about you all day...”

“Uh-huh.” Keith grunts, failing in his efforts not to melt under Shiro's ministrations. “I'm sure he missed you too.”

Shiro ducks his head into Keith's hair, still smiling like a fool as he nuzzles into the loose mane. “I'm gonna gorge myself on this four course meal later.”

His happy sigh pulls another round of helpless giggles from Keith as he buries his flaming face in Shiro's chest. “Oh my god Shiro...” His cheeks hurt from grinning as Shiro continues to knead. “You can't just say things like that!”

“M'not just saying it!” Keith can feel the pout Shiro presses into the crown of his head and has to suppress another round of laughter. “I'm gonna bury my face in this m-ass-terpiece and never come up for air again.” He pauses, grin stretching toothily as he leans back to catch Keith's eye. “Get it, m-ASS-”

“Yes, Shiro.” Keith groans, cutting him off as he drags a hand down his face. “I got it.” His brows furrow playfully as he peeks through his fingers. “Now can we get somewhere horizontal? Or at least inside?”

“Mmm... sure.” Shiro nods, giving his favorite stress ball one last squeeze before stepping to the side and grabbing both bags. “Key should be right inside the hanging planter by the door.”

Keith grunts in acknowledgment as he scurries up the driveway, standing on his tiptoes to pat his hand around inside the pot before flashing a triumphant grin as he brandishes the found key. “Ta-da!”

It's adorable.

So is the little cottage as they step inside to an airy kitchen, all natural light and flowy curtains with some fresh cut flowers in a vase on the counter. It's everything Shiro had hoped for when he picked it out. Keith stops halfway inside, mouth parted in a soft smile as he takes it all in.

“That's it.” He plants his hands on his hips and spins to give Shiro a firm nod. “We're living here from now on.”

Shiro snorts and brushes by him, dropping a kiss on his cheek as he goes. “Oh are we now?” He drops the bags off in their room and ducks back out to grin at his husband. “Should I turn in my letter of resignation?”

“Yep.” Keith chirps, striding over to the daybed and flinging himself onto it with a sigh. “Tell them I died so we can collect my life insurance.”

“A solid plan.” Shiro settles next to him on the cushions, smoothing a hand down Keith's calf. “I knew marrying you was the best decision I ever made.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith toes off his shoes and tucks his feet into Shiro's lap. “You mean that Matt ever made.” He paps his feet on Shiro's thighs, a winning smile in place as Shiro gets the hint and presses a thumb into his arch. His next breath is practically a purr as he stretches his back and enjoys Shiro's strong hands, cracking one eye open to peer at his husband curiously. “Did you know what was going on when you booked this place?”

“Ah... well.” Shiro ducks his head, sheepish as he puts a little more pressure into his thumbs. “Not exactly.”

Keith's pleased groan is cut in half by his sputtered laugh. “What... were we just gonna be two bros chilling in a romantic cottage?”

Shiro nods solemnly. “An entire daybed apart, cause we're not gay.” He throws Keith a wink as his husband collapses into snickering. “You should have seen my fantasies for bromantic sunset cliff walks.”

“Oh?” Keith perks up at that, toes curling even as his head tips in interest. “I would be down for that still – I could feed you morsels of protein bar as you whisper your ab routine into my ear.”

“Pffft!” Shiro shoves the feet off his lap and flicks Keith on the shoulder as he wanders back into the kitchen to scrounge for a late lunch. “You're not getting my secrets that easily.”

“I'm pretty sure that was in our vows!” Keith calls after him, looking deliciously disheveled sprawled across the cushions. “To gain and to shred, in bulk and in cut.” He juts his chin out and makes a show of flexing his lean muscles. “Till last rep do us part.” He's too busy preening to notice the dishtowel Shiro aims at his face, hitting him with a damp smack. “Ack!”

“Sorry.” Shiro smiles at him, sickly sweet as he peels apart an orange he'd found. “I missed the hamper.”

Keith pouts like a disgruntled kitten from underneath the towel. “I'll put you in the hamper.” He grumbles, climbing off the daybed and following Shiro into the kitchen. It's second nature to press up behind him and wrap his arms around Shiro's trim waist, nuzzling into his shoulder blades. He's wanted to do this for so long that it's almost unreal to be able to take physical comfort whenever he wants, even if there's still a dishtowel on his head.

Shiro sighs underneath him, twisting in his arms and plucking the cloth off his hair. “Hi sweetheart.” He leans down and pecks Keith on the nose, so in love with the way it wrinkles up that he feels like his heart is going to burst. “I love you.”

Keith's face bursts into shades of pink as he tucks his helpless smile into Shiro's chest. “I love you more.” He mumbles, squeezing his arms tightly around his husband. “No - I love you _most._ ”

“Nuh-uh.” Shiro sets his chin on top of Keith's head, then tips down to kiss his crown. “I love _you_ most.” The head under his chin shakes as Keith nuzzles his face in further, but no further protests come from the body tucked into his. “See? I win.” Shiro proclaims as he squeezes so hard it makes Keith squeak out a laugh and squirm. “World's most loving husband.”

“Mmf.” Keith grunts into his pecs, pushing back enough to scowl up at him with a challenging eyebrow, lips quirked like sin. “Well I haven't gotten any of that loving yet, so...”

And _Oh..._ the things that eyebrow does to Shiro's insides, sending sparks of anticipation up his spine as he feels his heart start to race. “Well then...” His voice is low when it comes out, blowing Keith's eyes wide as he ducks down to nose along his jaw, lips grazing his ear on each word. “That needs to be fixed doesn't it?”

Keith's throat clicks as he swallows, shivering at the growl in Shiro's tone and the hot breath raising goosebumps along his shoulder. “If you think you can manage it...” His tone wavers, almost embarrassingly so and not at all what he was going for, but there's no room for shame when Shiro is looking at him like _that..._ like he wants to eat him alive.

“Oh, sweetheart...” Shiro coos down at him, eyes flashing as his fingertips dig into the meat of Keith's hips. “You're not going to be able to go on that sunset walk later if you keep talking.”

Keith feels like all of the oxygen has been sucked out of the room as Shiro grinds his hips forward, unable to stop the whimper that crawls from his chest. “Is that a promise?” His fingers fumble at the hem of Shiro's shirt, dipping under it to drag along the muscle there. “Cause I've waited for you for so long.” He rises onto his toes, dragging their bodies together as he mouths at Shiro's hammering pulse. “Don't make me wait any longer.”

That's all it takes to light a fire in Shiro's veins.

He crushes their lips together, all teeth and tongues as he walks Keith backward down the hall, one hand wrapped firmly around his waist as the other cups the back of his neck. The little whimpers spilling from the soft lips under his own spur him on as they bump down the hallway, breaking for breathless laughter as Shiro's elbow smashes into the door frame.

“How'd that feel?” Keith smirks as he rubs his thumb over the stinging appendage.

Shiro's answering grin is dark as he hoists Keith up around his hips and bites a bruising mark into his neck. “Better than your ass will later.” Stumbling the last few steps to the bed, they crash down onto the mattress together, freezing as it creaks ominously. Keith looks up at him, wide-eyed and hair splayed around him – an absolute vision.

“Maybe we don't do that again?”

Shiro huffs a laugh and plants a sweet kiss against his lips. “No promises.”

Keith laughs into his mouth and wraps lean arms around Shiro's neck, rubbing their noses together as his eyes flutter shut. “You're hopeless.”

“Hopelessly in love with you.” Shiro croons back, peppering his face in kisses just because he can.

Sputtering, Keith wrinkles his nose and twists to escape the onslaught, eyes crinkling as he taps his fingers on the velvety hair covering the back of Shiro's head. “What happened to ruining me?” He wiggles his hips for good measure and puts on his best thoughtful expression. “Pretty sure I can still feel my legs.”

“Brat.” Shiro's voice is far too fond as he smooths a thumb against Keith's cheekbone, grinding his own hips forward in response. “Maybe that's next time.” He dips down to press a slow kiss to Keith's temple. “Maybe I want to cherish you first... show you how much I love you.”

“O-oh.” Keith breathes out, voice wavering as he nuzzles into the hand cupping his cheek. “Yeah... that's good too.” More than good, really. Closer to everything he's ever dreamed of than Keith is comfortable admitting. It's no secret that he's thought about this moment far more than any person should – but he should have known. Of course Shiro wouldn't let their first time be some rough and tumble thing that he could get from a random guy in a bar... of course he'd pour his entire heart out there and make Keith feel like his insides were going to melt as his heart explodes – wanted in a way that he's never felt before.

The tears sting his eyes before he can blink them away, startling Shiro into pulling back, alarmed as he runs a thumb under Keith's lashes.

“Baby?”

Keith shakes his head, sniffling as he looks up at him with a watery smile. “I'm good.” He croaks out, hands sliding down to cup Shiro's face. “I just... it's a little overwhelming after all this time, you know?”

“Oh, Keith...” Shiro settles gently on top of him, bracing his weight on his forearms as he pets a hand through Keith's hair. “Sweetheart, we don't have to do a thing... I know this is a little fast.”

“No!” Keith jolts up, nearly knocking their skulls together in his haste. “God no, that's not what I meant!” Shiro blinks down at him, confusion etched across his face. “I just mean... this feels like a dream.”

Shiro's face softens in understanding and he braces their foreheads together. “Well, I'm here now.” He traces his nose against the side of Keith's, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And I'll be here tomorrow, and next week, and next year.” Punctuating each with a kiss, he trails across Keith's cheek until he's looking him in the eyes again. “And every moment for the rest of my life, as long as you'll have me.”

“Shiro.” Keith's chin quivers as he pulls his husband down into his embrace. “Please... love me?”

The quiet plea is a shot through his heart as Shiro nods into Keith's neck. “Always.”

Their clothes come off slowly in touches more reverent than heated, each inch of newly bared skin a treasure to worship as slow kisses and ghosting hands map out the new terrain. Soft sighs escape into the quiet of the room, a litany of adoration and devotion whispered into the air.

Keith opens up slowly, as he always has under Shiro's gentle ministrations. Hands curl into the white duvet beneath him, heels twisting further on every crook of clever fingers that pierce almost as deeply as Shiro's loving gaze. The stretch aches so sweetly, tinged with the anticipation of what's to come as Keith throws his head back in the sheets and whimpers.

“Please.”

Shiro has never been able to deny him. Thumbs stroke gentle circles on the inside of strong thighs as he braces over his beloved – spread out beneath him like every dream come to life. They share a shuddering breath in, then the slow slide and stretch with an unsteady exhale to match. Keith is quiet underneath him as he rolls, back arching as his eyes first flutter shut, then lock onto Shiro's own in breathless exultation.

He's never been more alive than in this moment.

They move together, two hearts in sync with limbs entwined as they rock slowly, sharing panted gasps between them. Sweat beads across their fevered skin, damp lines traced by wandering fingers as they climb ever higher - each bunch and flex of their toned bodies writhing together pulling them closer to bliss.

All too soon Keith's moans begin to hitch as a flush crawls across his chest. His fingers clasp the strong arms bracketing him, then slide up to cup the face of his husband. His heart flutters along with his walls as his cries turn needy.

“Love you, love you, love you – Shiro!” His panted invocation stutters as a hand wraps around his length and rough lips crush to his own. Helpless against the rising tide, he spills between them – breaking the kiss with a cry that mingles with Shiro's own. Corded forearms tremble and collapse as Shiro follows him over the edge, no more than a twitching heap curled protectively over his love as he rides out the aftermath.

Soon only their panting echos in the little room, hands still trembling as Shiro rolls to his back and pulls the lithe body beneath him to his chest.

“Keith.” He breathes like a prayer into the sweaty mop tucked into his collarbone. “Keith, I love you.”

The mop nods, one trembling hand coming up blindly to pap him on the cheek. “Love you too.” The mumble is almost lost in the smoosh of Keith's cheek against his favorite pillow as his hand trails back down to pat at Shiro's flank. “Good game, bro.”

Shiro wheezes a laugh, arms crushing this wonderful man to him as he feels a huff of laughter blow across his chest. Keith lifts his head with a grin and presses a kiss to the hollow of Shiro's throat before snuggling back down, content to spend the rest of his life right here in his best friend's arms.

 


End file.
